1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools for assisting in flooring installation and, more specifically, to a Carpet Seam Press.
2. Description of Related Art
A critical component of the installation process for conventional carpeting (and other sheet-type flooring) involves the completion of a seam between two adjoining sections or sheets of carpet (or other flooring). Sections of carpet are joined together where one section, by itself, is insufficient to cover the entire floor space of a particular room or series of rooms. In such cases, two carpet sections are typically joined by a seam in some inconspicuous place, such as in a doorway or archway. Although the location of the seam can assist in hiding it from being detected, it is also important that the patterns of the two sheets of carpet match, and also that the seam is extremely flat and smooth. If we turn to FIG. 1, we can examine how the conventional seaming process is implemented.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the conventional carpet seaming process. As shown, a first carpet section 10 and a second carpet section 12 are joined together to form a seam 14 between the two. The seam 14 is generally created by placing segments 10 and 12 in close alignment, such that the edges 16 and 18 of the sections 10 and 12 are touching each other along their lengths. Beneath the edges 16 and 18 (placed there prior to the edges being carefully aligned) is a length of seam tape 20. The seam tape 20 is made from a material that, when pressed by a heated tool, will melt and/or otherwise adhere the two sections 10 and 12 together, forming a smooth seam 14. Although it is also possible that the sections 10 and 12 will also be sown together, in these cases, the seam 14 will first be formed with the seam tape 20, and then be sown.
In order to cause the seam tape 20 to adhere the two sections 10 and 12 together, it is common for the installation person to use a conventional clothes iron 22. The iron 22 will typically include an electric cord 24 that is plugged into a wall socket or extension cord (not shown), until it reaches the desired temperature. Next, the iron 22 is slipped under the edges 16 and 18 and onto seam tape 20, and held there until the seam tape 20 reacts to become sticky. Once a particular section of tape 20 becomes sticky, the iron 22 is moved to the next section; when the iron 22 is moved, the two edges 16 and 18 drop onto the sticky seam tape 20, where they are bonded (once the tape 20 cools). The iron 22 is then slowly slid down the length of the edges 16 and 18 of the sections 10 and 12 until the entire seam 14 is formed.
In order to prevent the edges 16 and 18 from curling up after the seam tape 20 has begun bonding and the iron 22 has been slid to the next portion to be seamed, the installation person will many times use some weighted object to briefly press and hold down the edges 16 and 18 until such time as the seam tape 20 cools enough to make the seam 14 complete. Frequently the weighted object that the installation person chooses to use is a masonry brick wrapped in a protective sheet, such as aluminum foil or plastic wrap. The problem with this approach is that the wrapped brick tends to heat up with continued use, making it less and less effective at cooling the seam down quickly. What is needed is a seam pressing device that actually assists in cooling down the carpet seam 14 during the seaming process.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and methods, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Carpet Seam Press. It is a further object that the press include means for cooling and pressing a recently-formed seam between two adjoining sections of carpet. The press should further include a light projecting from at least one end for illuminating confined work areas. Still further, it is an object that the press include a bottom plate having several small holes formed in it and fans for forcing air through those holes and onto the seam being pressed and cooled. It is a further object that the press provide an electrical convenience outlet to eliminate the need for more than a single extension cord.